


Mission Success

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Humor, Hydra, Kissing, Lola - Freeform, Love, Perfect Date, Pheels!, Romance, Set Up, Tropes, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Team Dinner somehow turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Success

"We need a vacation."

"Who needs a vacation?" he asked.

Skye was standing in Coulson's new Director office in the Playground, getting in a few moments of chit-chat before she went back to the grueling work of rebuilding the SHIELD database.

"You, me, the team," she said. 

"All of us, together?" he said with a strange lilt to his voice, as if the idea seemed somewhat foreign.

"Yes, I'll get everyone on board," she said, leaning over his desk. "I just think it's a good idea for us to have a break. Before we start rebuilding SHIELD, which is a huge undertaking. Get out there around the people we're protecting," she added.

"And if they say no?" he said.

"Are you going?" she asked, "Because I'm going."

"I mean," he started quickly, "I would go. I wouldn't *not* go, I mean, just because you were going, that would be," he nodded.

"Oh, OH, no, I mean...I wasn't," she began explaining with her hands, "That's not..."

"Mmmm..." he said, looking out the fake window.

"Mmmm..." she said, looking at the wall.

"Skye, HYDRA is out there," he answered official-sounding, looking up at her and locking his hands together on the desk. "They're not going to rest just because we need a break."

"I am officially putting in a team vacation request," she said, tapping her finger on his desk.

"You can't put in a request for the whole team," he said, looking at her like she was being silly. Which, he knew she was.

"Don't you want us to be at our best, our sharpest, when we start brainstorming this whole thing?" she asked, pacing around the room. "We're always going to be two steps behind if we don't take a moment to regroup emotionally, physically."

Coulson nodded, looking down at the holodesk. He swiped his fingers across it, pursed his lips.

"Sir?" Skye asked, getting a little exasperated.

"How does Madripoor sound?" he asked cheerfully, smiling briefly.

"What?" she replied, incredulous. "That's, like, the Mos Eisely of planet Earth."

"They have some great restaurants, a *really* varied nightlife..." he started, raising his eyebrows.

She narrowed her eyes and swung around his desk and looked at the display, "Yes, oh, and look! They *also* happen to have a cult called the Hand who has some loose ties to HYDRA. Sounds relaxing, Phil."

He smirked a bit at her use of his first name. "Think of it this way, two birds with one stone," he began, "We just do a little recon..."

"Into the operations of a *killer ninja cult*," she said, reading the display, "Right."

"Five-star hotel, all expenses paid, ninja-free last few days," he continued. "I would say we earned it."

"Pass," she said, bluntly, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I'm serious," she finished, crossing her arms.

"Okay, well, then what about dinner?" he asked.

"What?" she said, looking momentarily startled.

"I mean, a team dinner," he said, overemphasizing team.

"You mean like pile the kids in the van and head on over to the Waffle House?" She got up from the desk and walked back around. He was going to be tough to crack, clearly.

"No," he looked appalled. "I had something much nicer in mind. Great restaurant, private room, second floor with a view, 5 courses, maybe some cocktails beforehand, our own music ensemble."

"Done," she said, slapping her hands against the desk in triumph. "You pick the restaurant, and I'll tell the others."

"Okay," he said, his mouth still open as she walked away.

 

****

 

"Here we are," she said smiling as he walked up to her in the base hangar. 

"Yup," he said. Nodded.

"You look nice," he said pleasantly.

"You look like...you," she said, appreciatively, with a hint of a smile.

He just stared back at her, his smile playing at coming out.

"So," she said, finally tearing her eyes away from his, "Where is everyone?"

"Don't know," Coulson said, looking down at his watch. "Let's just wait a bit."

 

TEN MINUTES LATER

 

"Maybe just cancel the reservations?" she suggested.

They were still alone together in the hangar.

"No way," Coulson said with determination. "Do you know how hard those were to get? French Laundry? On a Friday night? I had to call Pepper to get this done. Which means I now owe Tony Stark a favor. Oh, we're going," he said, his voice raised. He had a look.

"Maybe they'll meet us there?" she asked calmly.

Coulson looked around the hanger, turning around in frustration. "Maybe."

****

May had taken the apartment building across the street. Nice clean view to the second story across the street. She opened the case and took out two Nite Nite guns nestled in between the foam mold casing. Handed one and then the other to Trip.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter have left the Briney Beach," came Simmons' voice over coms.

"Good," May said. Looking over to Trip. "You have your orders."

He nodded and silently left the room.

 

****

 

"A team dinner?" Tony said, looking over at Pepper. "Who still does that?"

"Tony," said Pepper. She didn't like it when he made fun of Phil.

They were sitting in the living room of Avengers Tower catching up at the end of their day.

"That's what you worked on this afternoon?" he asked.

"It's French Laundry," she said, it's really hard to get reservations.

"You've never taken me to French Laundry," he said, pouting, pulling up a screen. "Napa. Wow. Okay, maybe team dinners are cool. Should we crash it?" he said, suddenly feeling inspired.

"Absolutely not!" Pepper cried. "We'd have to fuel the jet, it's so last minute..."

"C'mon," he said. "I want to meet Phil's new team. I want to see the kind of people that would actually want to work with Phil. On purpose."

"Oh, my gosh, why would I even take you there, so you could just..."

"And that consultant." 

Pepper opened her mouth to speak. 

"I've heard that they have a *thing*," Tony said. "Just what I've heard," he said, hands up, shaking his head when Pepper raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I kind of have to," he said.

"She's really young, do you think so?" Pepper asked, unsure.

"It's not like the Cellist was using a walker," Tony smiled. "Jarvis, clear up a flight path?"

"Of course," came the computerized voice.

"It's Phil," she said, touching Tony on the arm. "Don't you want him to be happy?" she asked.

"Phil can be happy after I'm happy. Happy?!" he yelled, calling for his driver.

 

****

 

Skye was laughing, looking over the side of Lola as they flew just below the clouds. She stretched her arms out and ran her fingers through them.

"Can you go higher?" she asked.

"Probably not a good idea," said with a smile. "We don't want to end up on someone's radar."

"Do you ever take her out and just do this?" she asked him, as though the idea of him not was the most irresponsible thing in the world.

Coulson looked straight ahead, mulling it over. "It's been awhile," he said, tilting his head.

"Was it the Cellist?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, staring back over at her.

"Whatever happened with her," she said. "You never told me."

He swallowed. Steered.

"I. I couldn't tell her. Couldn't, hurt her again," he said, over the rush of the wind, his brow furrowed when he turned back to her.

"Why?" Skye said painfully. "She loved you. Still does, I'm sure."

He was staring at her, like he had something important to say.

"Duck!" Skye yelled.

Coulson swung the wheel hard and avoided a flock of ducks headed directly into them.

Skye looked startled and then just started to laugh. Silly.

"That was more than one duck, Skye," he said.

 

****

 

"Targets acquired," Trip said, heading along the sidewalk. There were two of them, dressed like civilians, but he could tell by their body language and the fact that they hadn't shaved. "Looks a lot like HYDRA to me."

"Do be careful," Simmons said over the com.

"Careful is my middle name," he replied.

"How do you think they located them?" May chimed in.

"I would say tracking device," said Simmons regretfully. "But they clearly also know about the drop point." 

"You think the Playground is compromised?" May asked with a hush.

"I think the leak probably came from outside," Simmons said regretfully.

Trip saw the two men duck into the alley. Probably going to use this building to get up to the roof and into the other. 

"May, they're going up," he said.

"I'll cover you from here."

May steadied her rife and scope. Waiting.

 

****

Coulson parked a little further away. Lola didn't *do* valets.

He walked around and opened the door for Skye, helped her out and shut the door after.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Just so we're on the same page," he said, stopping on the sidewalk. "I'm having a really nice time," he started.

"Me too," she looked up into his eyes. It was dark, but she could see him, they were standing under a streetlight. 

The last part of the car journey had been a beautiful sunset. That high up, just the two of them in Lola, it had felt like it was all just for them. Skye probably thought it was one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. And when she'd looked over at him, when she'd looked at his hand, even he seemed kind of breathless at the spectacle of it.

"This, can't be, *that*," he continued. "I'm your boss, I'm a lot older than you, I..."

"I get it, A.C.," she smiled, nodded. "But, it's a nice night. And maybe we should just enjoy it. I would like to. Enjoy it. With you."

She felt her lips part slightly, of their own accord. He was just standing there, his eyes, roving over her face. His shoulders rising and falling a little more than usual. He had a way of trying to make things harder than they needed to be.

Walking over to him, seemingly paralyzed, she reached out her hand and took his. He breathed, relaxed, and they began walking and talking.

"I've never been to Napa," she said. "Have you been here before? Of course you have."

"Yeah," he said, "Wine country, I mean, you kind of have to."

"I'll just have to rely on your experience, then," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

****

May took out one of the men with sniper fire, saw Trip's silhouette engaged in hand-to-hand on the roof as she readied another shot. Then she saw it. The car pulling up outside. Oh, no. This was worse than HYDRA.

"Simmons," she said, "I'm going to need you to make a phone call for me."

She watched the man standing outside of the restaurant, ready to enter. His tall and elegant significant other dressed in a very expensive floor-length dress. 

Simmons' voice came over the com, "Ready when you are."

May heard the ring. Waited.

"This is a private number," came an irritated voice on the other line. "And, it's date night."

"Mr. Stark, I'm going to have to ask you leave," she said.

"Can I at least have a tiny hint about who's threatening me?" he said, turning around in a circle, examining the surrounding buildings.

The woman next to him rolled her eyes and folded her arms, went back to talk to the valet.

"Yeah, and do you know how hard it is to get reservations here?" he continued.

"He doesn't *have* any reservations there," Simmons chimed in over the com.

"Oh, so, covert ops," said Stark. "Just not terribly covert."

May rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," said Simmons.

Tony smirked. "Please tell me this isn't Coulson's team?"

"No," said Simmons. "No! No, we are C-I-A."

Tony yelled over to Pepper, "Honey, come back, it's no big deal, yes, yes, we're staying. No, it's not a supervillain."

"Listen," May said, seething. "If you are smart, you will leave immediately. HYDRA is all over, we've already taken out two operatives on the roof. That means that you and Ms. Potts are in danger."

"Okay, here's the deal," Tony said. "You come down here, we talk, and..."

"No deal," May said. "You have 5 minutes."

"You realize I'm Iron Man, right?"

"I'm counting."

 

****

"Wow, this place is fancy," she said, biting her lower lip. She looked around at their surroundings, to the view outside. "And a VIP table," she wiggled in her chair.

"Are you going to make it?" he asked, teasing.

"I don't know," she said, clenching her teeth, "I'm just so excited! What do people like this even eat? I mean, do they even eat?" she asked, looking over at another table with a tight-faced couple.

The waiter interrupted with their menus, handed Coulson the wine list. He hid behind it for a bit while Skye looked around, wondered at what he was thinking. She drank nervously out of her glass, tried to relax, not profile the entire restaurant.

He put the menu down. "What do you like?" he asked her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, she knew that, what it was concealing. His strange way of laughing, fondness, flirting. Lots of things. she liked interpreting them.

"Couldn't even begin to tell you," she looked over at him, put her arms out on the table. "Just order something, I trust you."

"Skye," he said, "Tell me." 

He reached a hand out and rested it on her wrist. She could feel the rough calluses brush over her skin and her fight not to blush, caught her breath and smirked back at him.

"A hint?" he asked coyly.

"Hmm," she said slowly. "I've never tried oysters."

The waiter interrupted the staring match.

"Would you perhaps like to start with something?"

"Yes," Phil said, "Island Creek Oysters and two glasses with the Reims."

"Excellent."

 

****

"Do you think they're actually *in* the restaurant?" gasped Pepper when they were all crowded in the room together.

May was staring daggers at Tony with her arms crossed.

Trip was finishing securing the prisoners.

"So, this is Phil's Team of Crack Comandoes," he started.

"We're not sure," May said to Pepper, but staring down Tony. "It's quite possible, they usually send more than one team."

"Let's just go in and get them," said Tony, "Then we can all have dinner together." Like that was the perfectly ordinary thing to do.

"No," said May sternly.

"We can have a Team Dinner!" Tony said, snarky.

"Oh, Tony," said Pepper.

"Because it's not supposed to be a team dinner," said May.

"I get it," Tony said, his eyes widening. "You guys set them up. Phil, betrayed by his own team."

Tony looked over at Trip.

"Man, I couldn't take one more day of them looking at each other with the *eyes*," he said, motioning with his fingers. "...and the little inside jokes."

"Agent Triplett!" said May.

"I'm sorry, but it's just kind of true, May," Simmons said over the com.

"Let's put her on speaker," said Tony, pressing two buttons on his phone. "You were saying?"

"It's been that way since the minute she stepped foot on the Bus," she continued.

"Bus, what bus?" said Tony.

"What happened to the Cellist?" said Pepper.

May rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't bring that up," said Simmons. "Tragic."

"Really?!" Pepper started. "He really liked her."

"Think he found someone he likes more," said Trip. "Pretty sure."

"But he's her boss," said Pepper.

Tony just shook his head. "Uh, Pepper? Darling?"

"And he's yours," May said to Pepper, nodding at Tony.

Pepper just smiled, kind of blushed, darted her eyes over to Tony. That brought back memories, didn't it? He smiled at her.

"Okay," said Tony, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to help out," he said, putting his finger up when May opened her mouth to protest. "Just this once. Jarvis? The black box option."

They watched as a small black box flew into Tony's hand from the balcony window.

A few seconds later, Iron Man was standing in front of them.

"This is my stealth mode," he said, remarking on the dark colored armor.

"Damn," said Trip. "I'm feeling a little deprived." He glanced over at May.

"You can tell Coulson all about it tomorrow," May said, loading her Nite Nite gun.

 

****

"I really don't think it's fair to call that Mac and Cheese," she said, taking another mouthful, sighing contentedly.

"And the most perfect cow, ever, died for this," she whispered, poking at her filet.

"Yeah?" he said, confidently, poking at the mac and cheese. "I could make this."

She laughed. "I bet you could," she said with a grin. "You like to cook?" He nodded. "You should try it. I'll let you know."

"Let me know what?" he asked.

"If you win," she said, blinking slowly.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked, voice lowered.

Skye looked away, taken off guard.

"I'm sorry," he huffed, shut his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, shooting a look back at him. "Having too much fun?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide for moment. Finally spoke, leaning forward, whispering. "You have no idea."

"Phil, and we haven't even had dessert yet."

"No," he said, putting his hand on hers. "I was thinking me might skip it."

"Like, immediately?" she asked. The look on his face was familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. He...had been holding a lot back, she realized. Hmm. Never without surprises, this guy.

"Like, yesterday," he rasped.

****

"Okay, I've got infareds on the restaurant," said Iron Man. "Two waiters, elevated heartbeats, maybe even some sort of hypoadrenaline..."

"Yes!" chimed in Simmons. "It's CENTIPEDE soldiers. They have a cocktail of Extremis and other serums that essentially..."

"I know what it does," said Iron Man. "They're headed towards Coulson and Skye."

"We have to go in and extract them from the restaurant," chimed in May. "We can't risk triggering an explosion. Trip and I are on it."

****

"Thanks," Coulson said to the waiter. "Ready?" he said to Skye.

She smiled and they got up from the table, headed to the door. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he lead her in between the tables, and down the stairs.

A loud crashing came from above them.

Skye and Coulson exchanged a look.

Then it was suddenly quiet. They sighed with relief and continued to the front door.

"Did you both enjoy your evening?" asked the maître-d.

"Team dinner", Coulson said.

"Without the team," shrugged Skye.

"Funny, that," said Coulson as they turned away to head out the door.

"You mean that they bailed on us?" laughed Skye.

They walked down the street together. Coulson saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Stopped. Stared towards the horizon. No, surely not.

"What is it?" Skye said, turning his face back towards her.

"We were set up," he said, it dawning on him. "You know that, right?"

Skye just shook her head. "Why would they do that?"

He slowly took both of her hands in his. "I think they were tired of seeing what we were..." His voice trailed off.

"And are we seeing now?" She looked up into his face, eyes wide, her fingers brushing against his mouth, leaning into him.

Then they were kissing. Long and deep. A kiss that had been waiting for a long time.

He wrapped his arm around her as they went back to Lola. "I have plans for you," he said, laughing. "It's all going to be very unprofessional."

"Phil!"

He picked her up off the ground.

They were kissing again.

 

****

 

"Then," Tony said, his Iron Man mask flipped up, "They totally made out." He finished chewing his chicken wing, put it down on the table. "This place is amazing, why have I never been here?"

"It's been here forever," Pepper said. "And you have been here," she continued, "You just don't remember any of it." She batted her eyes.

"Oh," he said. "The old me." He picked up another chicken wing. "Waffles. Chicken. Chicken. Waffles." 

"Kinda wish that Simmons could be here," he added.

"Agreed," said Trip.

"Sweet on her, huh?" Tony said.

"Tony," pleaded Pepper.

"Your team is kind of cute, you all need your own Kawaii cartoon. Coulson would look great as Kawaii. Except for May. What does May need?" Tony said.

May scowled back at him.

"I think we're just about done here," May said, standing up.

"Ms. Potts," Trip said, standing to join May. Pepper stood up.

"Antoine, it was so great meeting you! Look, if you're ever in New York, you should just come by Avengers tower, I'd love to introduce you to Steve. He's just got to meet you, you'll have so much to talk..."

"May," Tony said, standing, extending his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you." 

She didn't take it, just nodded.

"Agent, I think Director Coulson made out with Agent Skye about 5 times before they got to the car," he continued in an official voice. 

"Mission success." 

"See you around, Stark," she smiled over her shoulder. "Don't call us."

****

Phil looked at the phone beside the bed. It was 7:00 a.m. He'd slept in. The call was an unregistered number. Fury?

"Hello?" he answered, trying to not sound sleepy. He looked around the hotel room, the morning light had crept its way in.

"Director Coulson?" said a very serious sounding voice.

"Who is this?" he replied.

"Phil?" Skye took a deep breath and slipped her arms around his bare shoulders, kissed him on the neck. "I thought we agreed..."

"Who is this?" he said again, Skye felt him tense.

"You're welcome," the voice said. The touch of arrogance. Entitlement. He heard the smile on the other end of the line.

"Stark," Coulson said, his eyes narrowing. He knew it.

"I'll think of all the ways you can thank me later," he began smugly. "It will be worth it just to see..."

"Thanks!" Coulson said cheerfully into the phone, and hung up tossing it on the floor.

He turned back towards Skye, pulled her towards him, mess of hair and twisted sheets.

"That was Tony Stark?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"That wasn't very professional," she sighed into his hair.

"I'm excelling at that," he smiled into her mouth. "Do I win?"

"Winning."

**Author's Note:**

> It's loosely based on an old issue of Captain America where he goes on a date with Diamondback and all of her girlfriends keep 3rd tier villains from messing it up.


End file.
